Those First Dates
by LoveSongForDog
Summary: Cronus is nervous. Oh, yes, he is very nervous. So, how successful will he be on this date with Kankri? He doubts that anything will be right. A continuation of The Chatterbox And The Greaser.


_Uhhh, so , I seemed to get a lot of positive feedback on my last cronkri fic (the only one I had written ahem)), so I decided to write another. This is a continuation of The Chatterbox and the Greaser bc awwwww cute, first dates 3 . Thanks everyone! I feel you are being too nice, honestly . I feel so new to fanfiction and everything, because I'm afraid my story will not be original enough, this one is no exception? (probably a million mistakes, yo) Huurrrrr. She's a dumbo at this. Like, what is an English? Is that a food? Seriously, if there's something totally wrong in my writing or some kind of homestuck thing(and I'm supposed to be a fan… they said) I missed, you are more than welcome to tell me via review or pm! I think I draw better than I write . Majority of things, if all, Belong to Andrew Hussie..we all knew that._

_Cheers Ladies and Lads, guys and dolls,_

_LoveSongForDogxx (ain't I nervous wreck)_

* * *

First dates…First dates were horrible. They were never like they were in the movies….Especially in movies such as Grease. This one was going to bomb wasn't it? Badly. Horribly. The worst date in the history of ever. He just knew it. You always had failures in this sort of thing, Haven't you Cronus? Yes. You had no idea what you were doing. He only kissed you at the beach because well, he prompted you to do so. Because you were a muttering idiot who couldn't shut up and who couldn't twist his words the right way around. Cronus was an idiot, and he knew it. It was mapped out in his soul, mind and bones. He stood in front of his new love's hive. He had a commissioned present in hand. And no , they weren't dorky flowers. No, he was sure that he would like this one.

''You are smooth remember that, cool guy. Smooth, no pervwy things tonight….well okay maybe some pervwy things , but you catch my drift. You're going to be perfect for him, and vice versa…right?'' he muttered to himself, really into the conversation as if someone was there. He honestly sounded like an old man. But , no it was just his own presence. Him alone. He was being put on a bloody spot light if you asked him. He practice a few confident , cool guy looks. Cool guys didn't get nervous on first dates. His undead, but quite dead heart was fluttern' and a tutterin' in there. Was it going to rip out of his chest? Please , heart, be a little kinder to the man. It was thumping in there and he was obviously not a cool guy not now, not ever. He felt as if he was sweating all over. He slicked his hair back one last time, the grease sticking to his hands. He quickly wiped it off onto his jeans. He looked dumb too His attire was shabby and tight. He should of jazzed up a little, but he already had his t-shirt on and a favored leather jacket which was torn and loved. He couldn't just bound back to his hive. He honestly thought it would being him good luck, but looking at himself now, he felt so very dumb. He was such an idiotic idiot who can flirt with anyone, anywhere, anytime. It was his profession . You good for nothing being. Humans must had it so much easier. His knuckles grazed on his love's door, he wished a splinter could be inserted while doing so. Could he throw up or something first? Any rising tension didn't help him, but it was there in plain feeling. From inside the hive, he could hear the soft steps of walkie-talkie boy. The door opened, and Cronus was terrified. Making him feel as just short as Kankri.

''9h, Greetings Cr9nus!'' A small voice came from the lad himself. Greetings….it was so ye olde. But that's what made him adorable. He was so wordy. Cronus liked that about him. But he as nervous as he was? Probably not. Kankri's coolness made him calm down a little.

''Fair lady, I have come to take you awva-'' Cronus proposed but then he slowed down and stopped. Kankri had a very unimpressed expression and he raised an unimpressed brow. Shortly after, though, he grinned a bright smile that was not seen too often

He's looking adorable. No doubt Porrim whipped this up for him. He has a bright red shirt , buttoned up to the neck with some black pants and an adorable as ,excuse the language, fuck black bowtie. Cronus felt ridiculous contrasted against him. So scruffy and messy. That no good, wanna-be , ruffian. He is so not the casanova that he thought he was . He felt so classless, but then again, he never had any class. Still, he could drape the jacket over Kankri if he ever got cold, like in those romance movies. Now that was the way to go! It should work! But, he was literally finding hard to say anything. It was like all the sea's sand had clogged but his mouth. Alright, calm down.

''D9n't 6e such a dork , Cr9nus. I know you like wizard-y things, but refrain from the ye 9lde language. It's so old fashioned'' Kankri giggles. Cronus joined in with a chuckle, though he thought he was being a complete dork too.

''You're the one to talk! You alwvays have such long and complicated wvords in your speeches. Pretty ye olde if you ask me!'' Cronus

''I think it's better to talk with educated language, thanky9u. By the way, where are we headed? And is that a guitar?'' Kankri asks, another brow raised. Why on earth would he bring a musical instrument?

''Not the beach, wvell, near the beach.'' Cronus replied, as he played with the straw on a picnic basket and hid the guitar case behind his back . He knew maybe the beach would be a steer clear after a while ago's accident. ''Wve are going to a cliff, that looks across the sea. A favwourite smoking place of mine, baby.''

''6aby? A new pet name f9r me?'' Kankri purred a little, giving the ''really?'' look. Good, he forgot about the guitar.

''No, I call everyone baby. You need something more…You'' Cronus smirked. ''Like swveater lad. Swveater Lad and his sidekick Cigarette Dude''

Kankri rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them . He took the other's arm, looping it around. Cronus grinned. He really had him , didn't he? This wasn't some surreal dead dream .He had the catch of the day! Although, it took a lot of fumbling to get around to it. He stole a quick kiss from the others cheek. Heh, charming as he could be. What? He could have done worse, like squeezed his ass. In fact, he was aching get his fishy little hands on there.

''Alright greaser 69y, I suggest y9u sl9w d9wn'' Kankri frowned and squeezed Cronus' arm deliberately harder, almost like when they were going into the water together, but it sort of hurt this time. Man, he was so adorable when he was grumpy but scared simultaneously. It melted a man, or in fact anyone.

''S9 have y9u d9ne this 9ften, Cronus?'' Kankri asked curiously

''Wvhat, dates?'' Cronus gave Kankri the dumbest smolder he could pull off. Amazingly, he didn't look half bad.

Kankri rolled his eyes, again, and hit the other's arm. ''Yes, I heard y9u went 9n a date with…umm…The other Amp9ra. ''

Shit, he had heard about that too? Cronus gulped. Neptune, this was really embarrassing. It wasn't a bad date, it just was Eridan. He was a little shithead sometimes. But they were both desperate, so it was funny in a way. He did everything to make it lovely but it seemed they weren't meant to be….Well for now anyway. Wait, what? No man, he was another date with someone who….alrgiht so maybe he had a thing for grumpy, stuck up men.

''Yeah, but not many. Don't feel nervwous though'' He replied but honestly was telling that to himself .

''Cr9nus?''

The finned man looked up. ''Yeah?''

''H9w come y9u have 9ot engaged with 6ad flirting and even w9rse pick up lines?'' Kankri

Cronus gulped. Of course he had heard of those. He nervously laughed. Darn …Meenah must've slipped a word. Or was it really that obvious? Of course it was , you nut. You're a flirting machine ''I've heard I wasn't that great, so I stopped them. I've learnt they don't work. I told you because I had some more advice''

''Must I request 9ne then? ''

''Kan, you're just going to laugh at me, you knowv that.''

''I pr9mise I w9n't!''

Did he really want to hear them? If that's what the lad wanted, he supposed he could .He honestly wanted to be done with the past. He picked at the straw on the basket and then smoothly lifted his head, giving the greasiest smirk ever.

''Hi, my name is pogo, wvant to jump on my stick?'' he waggled his dark brows, furiously.

''Cr9nus, y9u sicken me'' Kankri, who was unusually giddy tonight just had to giggle, though he had a oddly pained look on his face. That was not good. No more pick up lines tonight, then. Cronus didn't stop looking nervous, because he actually had another question for Kankri. And if he asked it, what would happen? Maybe he would ask one they got the destination. He wanted to say something, but Kankri filled up their few moments of silence. Maybe they were both nervous after all.

''Anyway, let's g9 t9 this cliff then, led the way'' Kankri prompted, an unsure look on his face. Well, that was weird. Kankri was being weird….just a tad. Hmmm, Cronus took note of that. Maybe it was like all first dates, as awkward as hell. Ah, yes. Things will settle down sure enough.

* * *

They got to the cliff overlooking the sea. It was odd colours at night, but hopefully this wasn't too triggering for Kankri. It was pretty terrifying , as he almost drowned in there. You idiot , Cronus, did you even take that into consideration? Of course not. Idiot. He lay out on the blanket, it fluttered in the cool wind. Who spoke first? Did he dare? Was that too egotistical? No one told him dates were going to be this hard. It was so fucking intimidating. He immediately threw off his shoes, the cool ground feeling harsh on his feet.

''See, isn't this a lovwely spot!''He said , looking out into the sea. The waves were a tad violent below. Still, lovely.

Kankri nodded, although the ocean was intimidating him again. He dared not to look down from the cliff.

On the other hand Cronus wondered over to the edge. He curled his toes just over, breathing in that sweet sea air. If he were to jump though, would he be able to survive and just awim away with sea dweller ways, or would the impact shatter his dead bones. Heh, maybe he could try it sometime. This , obviously was not a great time.

''Cr9nus , what are y9u d9ing?'' Kankri asking, frowning at why he was so close to the edge

''Pretending I'm a superhero. Imagine I have a cape, the wind in my fair. I will destroy you with hairspray''

''Just sit d9wn will y9u?'' Kankri tried not to laugh at Cronus' ridiculous dreams.

''Make me, swveater lad!''

''Cr9nus!''

''Fine''' Cronus gave up and smirked again. Well, if that's what he really wanted. He Did as he was told , placing himself down next to Kankri, but at a distance. He was nervous as to what to do. But, ah, he almost forgot. He retrieved his guitar from the back of his body.

''Kan, I…I May have wvritten you a song, It's short though'' The fish grinned, failing to keep his cool. His music wasn't to everyone's tastes, but this was special. He actually spent a whole afternoon just trying to figure the lyrics out, it was hard work!

''I find that hard t9 believe. Why w9uld y9u b9ther with such matters?'' Kankri queried, very curious as to why.

''No, really! I bothered because , wvell, Howv couldn't I?'' Cronus tried to assure him. He began to strum a few notes, it was an odd little tune, though it was catchy ''This song dedicated to you, Kankri Vwantas ''He breathed heavily in. He just hoped Kankri liked it. Who couldn't like a song written for them?

''_Kankri, you little gem_

_Your heart is as big as you're swveater's hem_

_I'm red for you, and I don't care for your blood colour_

_Because for me, there is no other_

_I think you're the hottest thing around-''_

''Cr9nus!'' Kankri whined

The man himself totally ignored that and continued to sing.

''_8ut then again, you're the best thing I've found_

_Kankri you make a guy go mad _

_You make the wvorld go to happy from sad_

_Kankri, you rock my life_

_I'd ask you to be my….knife?_

_Because you cut evweryone's heart into twvo_

_I wvant no other except for you''_

Kankri sat there for a little, staring at Cronus with an emotionless face. He had to process it all, in that little complicated brain of his. He didn't think anyone had written him a song. He thought about the lyrics. They were cheesy , but they had some thought into them. They were kind, and it was fair that he listened to what Cronus had to say. It was really sweet actually. He felt his cheeks still warm.

As the singer removed his guitar, he was wondering if the audience even liked it? Why was he staring at him that way? Maybe it found it disgusting? Rude? Maybe somewhat triggering? C'mon Kankri ! Be a little softer on the guy. Ah, but then, the sweater fan leapt forward, pushing the picnic basket aside, onto Cronus. He completely bowled him over, both of them lying on the ground. He left a flutter of kisses on the sea dwellers face, each one harsh and clumsy as the last. It was glorious. Fishguts smelt cruelly like tobacco, not enough sleep, ash and haircare products. But, he didn't, honestly and truly, care. He could get used to the smell. Cronus broke away to gain some control, searching in Kankri's severely flushed face. He really was the hottest thing around, to quote his own song. Heh, the song had worked like a charm.

''I trust you liked my song'' Cronus asked, draping his two stronger arms over the body that was made three times in volume because of his bulky article of clothing, hugging him closer.

''It's the w9rst , to qu9te y9u ''crap'' that has ever touched my ears. Still, your v9ice is very nice''

Cronus grinned and leaned upwards. He tilted his head to a slight angle and placed his lips where he believed they belonged, on Kankri's almost pursed lips. They hadn't even started eating yet, but he was ready for his first meal of the night. His tongue invited it's own way into the gates of lips, exploring the other's mouth. Kankri was so soft , yet he had this fiery kissing rage to him. They twisted. They danced. He ran his tongue on the roof of Kankri's mouth. He shuddered. It was disgustingly beautiful, and Cronus couldn't believe he was doing this. It was so nice. It was so warming .They hadn't engaged in tongue battles since the beach trip. He let his hand travel over Kankri's , quite nicely proportioned ,uh, butt. He prodded and poked. Squeezed and savored it. It was so soft.

Kankri blushed madly and broke away quite quickly. ''Cr9nus!'' he cried, a name he had called for the umpteenth time. He rather liked scolding him….didn't he?

''Awwwv, baby, don't you like that?'' Cronus tried to ask coolly. This was probably his ego playing up again. But, come on, his face was blushing so hard. He must have liked it a little.

Kankri didn't say anything, but hesitantly went to place his lips back, but Cronus had stopped him there. He pulled down the loud, red, sweater's neck and started to slide his tongue up the curved meat that supported his head. But since there was no response from the receiver, Cronus then decided to maybe let his hands travel a little further than the waist band. Oh this was an adventure. Kankri then did whine at his cold touch. He went deeper and continued to eat at the neck meat , started to play with the elastic band. He reach further and th-

''ST9P!'' Kankri broke away violently and suddenly made an outburst.

Cronus immediately let go, putting his hand up in surrender. He used another hand to wipe off any excess saliva. He stared wide eyed at the other, who was looking down at the ground now, too embarrassed to look up. ''Kankri, wvhoah bud! Wvhat's your problem?'' Cronus asked, frowning deeply. His breathing was very increased and he still felt very hot. What could have done now? What was wrong with a little prodding? Right in the mood too!

''I..I.. c..c..can't d9 this!'' Kankri cried , shrinking into his sweater neck to make himself smaller. It was working. He hastily pull up his pants to an acceptable height, they were far too low!

''Wvhy not? Do you wvant to move to a more private place?''

''N9.n9.n9. My celi6ate reas9ns, that's what!''

''Oh my Neptune, you're not fucking serious.'' Cronus looked so surprised, but by the way Kankri was looking at him, he was not kidding. ''You are? You're still going on wvith that, even though you're dating me? For those stupid shitty religious reasons? Really?''

Oh, this was rich. He wasn't being very cute when angry either. No, this was just stupid and this was just making Cronus furious. What the fuck did Kanny baby think went up on dates? On the other hand, Kankri fumed even more! They were not shitty religious reasons! They were dedications and they were his passion. This really triggered him, badly.

''Y9u knew! Y9u knew a69ut my celi6acy!'' he gasped, disgusted in Cronus.

''No, Kankri! You knewv! You knewv you had your dedications, but you still went along with wvhatevwer this is! Everyone knowvs ! It was your decision to kiss me wvhen I confessed to you, wvhich is not something I do often! You could havwe called this wvhole date off. You could havwe called this wvhole relationship off. But no! I actually think that's pretty rude of you. You evwen leapt on me just then, and prior to that I didn't even try to engage in anything. You knowv wvhy? Because I'm not very good at this! I was wvaiting for you, actually. I think that's awvfully polite of me! '' the finned man growled at the other, folding his arms. That question he was going to ask. Yes, it was going to be about the celibacy. He didn't want to ask it like this , though. He wanted to ask in a much calmer fashion. ''You're pulling me on a string here Kankri. You confuse me!''

Kankri just stared at him with an expression that was gob smacked. He hated to admit it, but he was somewhat right. He should have known. He was so embarrassed and felt bad. He could never be in a relationship with Cronus. Oh, no this was a bad idea. Oh, no, no. What was he doing? Why was he being so angry? Oh, yes, this was still triggering to him. How dare he bring up his celibacy affairs! That was so rude. He scowled , flashing his eyes at fish face. If Cronus knew , he should of respected that. He wanted to make Cronus feel bad! He was not intending to make him feel bad at the start of the relationship! No, he was actually looking forward to this date, somewhat.

''You c9nfuse me just as much. D9 y9u even predict what's happening next Cr9nus'' Kankri asked, with a sickly sweet poison his voice, it stung to hear. He was very riled up.

''Wvhat?'' Cronus fumed, frowning even more furiously. ''Wvhat could you possible flawv in me nowv? Huh?''

''This date is is d9ne! Y9u're an idiot Cr9nus! Y9u 9nly wanted me t9 get int9 my pants and y9u knew about my celi6acy too! Y9u don't care about me at all! In fact, I'm not even sure I was red for y9u in the first place. If anything, we d9n't even qualify in any 9f the quadrants. Y9u repulse me!'' The smaller troll spat and clumsily stood up, radiating vibes of rage

''But y9u knewv about your fucking relig-''

'' Y9u made all those w9rds up a69ut me. Didn't y9u? The s9ng, the w9rds at the beach! You pr9bably d9n't even like me! It was all a charade! They didn't have anything t9 d9 with the way y9u felt about me. Y9u pr9bably d9n't even like me! Y9u were just s9 desperate. Y9u just wanted t9 get in my pants! N9 w9nder Meenah and what was it….Eridan didn't like y9u!'' Kanri roared. But, what he was saying. It was a tad cruel. No it was very cruel. Cronus probably meant all those things. Maybe he did like him, He was just so embarrassed and possibly angry at himself. Not to mention, he couldn't help feel that he hurt Cronus just by going on this date. He sort of did lead him on, allowing him to kiss him and all that.

''Kankri, sit down, please. Wve should talk about this. I do , as the humans say, love you! I really do! I respect your celibacy ! C'mon , you knowv I am so sorry, I'm such an idiot. I just hope we can be friends still…or moirails…or something!'' Cronus proposed, desperately, though, he didn't want just friendship with Kankri. He knew what he wanted. ''Kankri Vwantas, you knowv I will alwvays listen to you…''

''9h, the humans! That's all y9u care a69ut! Why d9n't you g9 and ruin their celi6acy! Y9u kn9w y9u're never g9ing to 6e human anyway, y9u're dead . I ap9l9gize to say, 6ut y9u've l9st that chance! And I d9n't want t9 l99k after y9u and watch 9ut f9r y9u. Wh9 really would?'' He was defiantly going way too far. And the highblood often did listen to him, but he ignored that. ''Y9u just said, literally a minute ag9, that they were, t9 qu9te y9u ''shitty religi9us ways'', s9 theref9re y9u d9 n9t 9ne bit respect my celibacy''.

Cronus thought he was the one. He thought he could be the one, because he was the only one who seemed to like him as much. Obviously he couldn't take one step without being judged in this life. He just let the lad have all his words and absorbed it all in. It hurt so much to hear though, as if he stabbed his own crosshair into his own chest. It heaved there. Extreme pain and agony was flowing through his hollow veins.

''G99dbye Cr9nus Amp9ra, we were n9t meant t9 be!'' Kankri spat , and dashed off into the night, without uttering another hurtful word. He knew where he was going….he thought. It was rather easy to remember where they had come from, right? He could decided if he was angry or guilty , as an aching feeling was present in his belly. It rose. It was so heavy and there. He felt horrible; he blurted all those things without tagging them for triggers. He must of made Cronus feel so shitty about himself. A lot of what he said must have been venom to his veins. Oh, gods what has he done? He was the worst. The greaser had enough problems as it was.

''Kan…''Cronus hissed to himself and began to take out his mistake on the picnic basket, punching it and eventually kicking it, fish, food and drink scattering everywhere. He could no longer see Kankri, as the dark had devoured him up. ''Neptune fucking dammnit Kan''

* * *

Cronus sat there for a while, the cold ground taking him in. The ground was icy, black and hard. He even pinched his grey skin, hard , to know that he wasn't dreaming. Oh how he wished that it was a dream. It was colder than before. It was so isolated out here. The sea , that you saved him from, was now calm. It was so dark and he was so alone and even a little scared. He looked down at the ground, absorbing what had just happened. Cronus you fucking idiot. You are the worst. You're a disgusting humankin. He's right, you can't ever become a human. He touched his two scars above his eye, tracing them along with his finger, heaving a great big sigh. Why did you have to mention it? The celibacy. Oh that word was gross to think about anymore. Why did you like him in the first place You knew he had celibacy duties. And you still went a long with it. You knew even before Porrim mentioned it, so why did you fucking bother? Were they red feelings, or was that your stupid desperateness, because you couldn't get a date. It probably was. It was probably a show, just as Kankri screamed at you. A big lie to get into those pants of his. Maybe he was right. The greaser took to ripping open the wrapping of the present he was going to give him, the red paper flying everywhere.

''This is disgusting! '' Cronus hissed at what was inside. He never wanted to see this present again. And yet he clung onto with such force, squeezing it in his hands.

Porrim had agreed to make this, if he agreed to treat Kankri with delicacy and grace. With politeness and courtesy. It was a fair deal at the time. He was too nervous anyway, so he thought he could agree. He accepted with eagerness. The guy was on his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about him. But even she warned Cronus about his celibacy dedication, as she was finding it hard to believe that Kankri even softened to this decision. Proud of her boy, but worried. Cronus didn't seem like such a bad guy…to a point. Anyway, It was a button up, preppy, sort of 50's sweater, it was red and white and even had little pockets . It had Kankri's name on the back, in looped curved writing. Cronus thought they could wear their vintage attire together on a date and then later maybe he could rip it off….or something like that There was no chance of that happening, was there now? No he lost that chance, and it was floating off to sea. It was gone. And what if Kankri told the others? He would just get laughed at again by the others, and Mituna would make fun of his lack of sexual activity, as per usual. It would be Meenah all over again. Eridan especially would laugh at your pathetic excuse for an Ampora. Well, at least he didn't murder anyone. Murder his girlfriend or whatever that young douchebag did. Would Cronus be the villain in the story? Would Kankri talk about how ''forceful'' he was? How cruel he was to him? Oh, no, Kan wouldn't do that. No, he would of thought about those triggers first. The avid smoker held the sweater to his chest and retrieved a cigarette. He twirled it in his hands and lit it up with his lighter. He tried not to get ash on the item of clothing. Sweet relief. He should go home soon. This cliff was giving him the bad vibes. As he breathed in the sweet smoke, some gelatinous tears began to blossom, at the base of his soulless, milky white eyes. The sea dweller was crying. He was crying like the grub he always was, fiddling with the woolen item. It was the saddest thing you had ever seen, a grown troll sobbing quietly to himself. Maybe highbloods were not meant to even connect with the low. He didn't care; all he knew is that he was sad. No, more than sad, one could say devastated. You really did such a professional job, didn't you loser. Didn't you? Good fucking job, Cronus Ampora. Look at the work you've done! You have once again failed another relationship. You are pathetic, worthless ''being'', and everyone hates you...again.

The End


End file.
